geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Brushwell
Dr. Brushwell is Dr. Rabbit's assistant. She often tells stories to her patients before or after their dental procedures. Physical Appearance Dr. Brushwell is a light brown anthromorphic rabbit. She wears sky blue scrubs, white shoes, and goggles on her head. She regularly wears white gloves. Personality Dr. Brushwell is a kind, caring, and sweet individual thinking of the children and their well-being first. She flirts with Dr. Rabbit on the sidelines, but knows he's not interested in her. Abilities Much like Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell can use any and all dental instruments as weapons or special skills. She has access to the magic lantern that can reveal plaque monsters. She is an expert lockpick, hinting she may've had a secret past before meeting the doctor, and takes pictures to expose people. Biography Colgate Animated Shorts In 2004, Dr. Brushwell co-starred with Dr. Rabbit in a new cartoon called "Dr. Rabbit and the Legend of the Tooth Kingdom". Dr. Rabbit plays in a more serious role along Dr. Brushwell. Dr. Brushwell picks up the old book about the Tooth Kingdom, where the teeth people are being attacked by plaque soldiers, and it's up to them to save the kingdom. After they saved the kingdom, they returned to the dental office and explained that there will always be a fight after eating food. Quest for YouTube Before the story begins, Dr. Brushwell is forced to join Queen Beryl's Anonymous team after destroying their world. Unlike Dr. Rabbit, who wants to serve her willingly, Brushwell resents Beryl and wishes to leave. Of course, should she attempt to flee she would be killed on the spot, as would both Carmen and Shao. On her first mission, she was to assist Master Purin to conquer Gamelon. During her journey, Dr. Brushwell follows Cousin Mel and I.M. Slime taking photos of their exploits through Gamelon. She didn't know Purin was the one who supplied them with their powers, she was only told to follow them. She was caught and thrown into Tykogi Tower. Once Zelda, Impa, and Ami are thrown inside, she busts out and saves them. She assists them in overthrowing Mel and eventually defeating Purin. After defeating the Evil King, Brushwell flees with Dr. Rabbit back to 4Chan City to tell Queen Beryl of what they've learned. She doesn't appear again until the Unification Squad reach 4Chan City. She follows the doctor into battle with Carmen and Shao only to fail. She reappears when Beryl uses the Gems of the World to summon the God of Chaos, only shocked to see he chose Dr. Rabbit as his vessel. Brushwell grows remorseful for the actions being taken and tries to find a way to free him. She goes as far as betraying Anonymous by destroying the Ultimate Chimera and throwing a fight to the Unification Squad. The player can choose to kill her or let her go. Should she be spared, she joins the Unification Squad to defeat Beryl. Epilogue Dr. Brushwell decides to stop telling the tale of the Tooth Kingdom in favor of the "Quest for YouTube" story. Granted, it still has her and Dr. Rabbit being the enemy, but she tells the story as it was. She takes no part in the Colgate lawsuit. Special Attacks Dental Floss - Dr. Rabbit pulls out a pack of dental floss and stretches it out to a long length. Afterward, he whips it around to deal damage or block attacks from all enemies. Trivia *Dr. Brushwell was obviously Colgate's answer to Lola Bunny. *Despite not being in the same cartoon as Carmen and Shao, Brushwell still treats them as though she's known them her whole life. *Brushwell's lockpicking and picture taking hints she may've either been a news reporter, spy, or private investigator. Fingers are pointing at spy. *She had no comment on the gay allegations for Dr. Rabbit. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG Category:Villains